porcelain tears
by xEviL.AnGeLx
Summary: first fanfic...NOW FINISHED! eike saves homunculus from death, takes place after homunculus is killed by part of the digipad cutting his head. sad ending.. tell me what you think.
1. part 1

Shadow of destiny _a fan fiction_

Porcelain tears

--------------------------------

I don't own shadow of memories any of the character or anything else blah blah blah don't sue me.

--------------------------------

It was about a year ago since Eike had fought destiny for his life and won. But, homunculus was the victim, he had paid the price for Eike's life, when his time travelling device shattered and a small single fragment had cut his head.

But, Eike all this time had lived with a kind of guilt, feeling he was the one who had caused homunculus to be once again imprisoned in the stone. So for the past year, he had tried fixing the digipad in hope that maybe he could once again defy fate and stop the digipad from breaking to try and save homunculus.

Today was the day Eike had managed to fix the digipad and now he was going to use it to be transported to the moment just before he dropped the digipad.

Immediately he was standing there before homunculus.

Homunculus: hand it over

Eike instead of holding the digipad out towards homunculus put it back in his pocket.

Eike: no

Homunculus: what?

Eike: if I give it you now it will…

Homunculus clicked his fingers and time froze, everyone froze, everyone except for homunculus and Eike that is.

Eike looked around

Eike: if I gave you this digipad it would…

Homunculus: I see time remember Eike? I know what had happened to me now. So fine keep that digipad if you want.

A superior smirk wiped across homunculus face as he muttered an incantation.

Eike: what have you done?

Homunculus: I have taken my power back from the digipad, it doesn't work now and I don't need it anymore.

Homunculus turned to walk off.

Eike: what? You're just gonna leave like that?

Homunculus: that's the plan, why Eike what did you expect me to do?

Eike: you could at least take me back to my own time. I cant stay here.

Homunculus grinned as he walked towards the large tree in the square and leaned against it.

Homunculus: what makes you think I'd do that, I already got what I wanted, thanks to you.

Eike: I don't believe you! you used me and I was the one who felt guilty so I saved you… and this is how you're going to repay me.

Homunculus: (yawns) are you trying to put me on a guilt trip Eike?

Eike said nothing he was just disappointed and shocked by homunculus's reaction, he didn't expect him to be nice but he hoped he would be.

Homunculus: anything else?

Eike: I err… I own you.

Homunculus: what did you say?

Eike: I was doctor Wagner, while fixing the digipad I found a lot out and I own you homunculus.

Homunculus's face had a painful expression on it for a short moment then he covered it up with a smirk.

Homunculus: my my aren't you the clever one. But I'm afraid only one wish per customer.

Eike: damn it!

Eike not knowing what else to do took out the alchemist book named 'magician of our city' he had lent from Eckart a long time ago, the one with the pentagram on the cover.

Homunculus flinched at the sight of it.

Homunculus: are you threatening me Eike?

Eike put the book so it was almost touching the djinns head. Homunculus lt out a little cry, he was frightened.

Eike: now take me back!

Homunculus: ok ok.

Homunculus closed his eyes and held Eike's shoulders and they reappeared in Eike's apartment.

Homunculus fell to his knees.

Eike: are you ok?

Eike knelt down beside him very concerned, he put his hand on homunculus's arm.

Homunculus: I'm fine.

Homunculus shook off Eike's hand.

Eike: anything I can do?

Homunculus: I think you've done enough Eike, don't you?

As Eike stood up the alchemy book fell out of his pocket and landed by homunculus. This time seeing it homunculus passed out beside it.

Eike: oh my god! Homunculus are you ok?

Eike shook him gently being careful not to brake his fragile skin. Homunculus didn't respond. Eike carefully picked him up, he was so light it was almost like carrying air. Eike took him to his bed and lay homunculus on it.

Some time later…

Homunculus carefully opened his beautiful red eyes into a squint. And looked around trying to identify his surroundings, but he had no memories of this place, he'd never been here before.

Eike: hi there.

He put a hot drink of tea on the table beside homunculus.

Eike: how are you feeling?

Homunculus: I don't drink tea.

Eike: oh ok, so how are you feeling?

Homunculus: I'm ok.

Eike: you sure, I was worried.

Homunculus: worried or guilty?

Eike: heh and what would you know about guilt?

Homunculus smiled, Eike couldn't believe what he just said, what was wrong with him? He wanted to get along with homunculus but instead he just seemed to be arguing with him.

Eike: look I'm really sorry I didn't mean to threaten you or hurt you and I got rid of the pentagram book.

Homunculus looked up to see if Eike was telling the truth , searching his thoughts he discovered that Eike had thrown the book away earlier.

Homunculus: so why have you done all this Eike?

Eike: I really don't know I just thought it was the right thing to do, I just felt bad that your life ended saving mine.

Homunculus: it's not like I sacrificed myself for you Eike, everything on my agenda was for my own personal gain.

Eike didn't like homunculus's reply, he was so heartless but then again he wasn't human…


	2. part 2

Chapter 2

Eike walked away from homunculus.

Homunculus got onto his feet and followed, he some how felt bad seeing Eike react hurt like that.

Homunculus: so….….what do you want from me Eike?

Eike: I dunno... I just hoped that…

Homunculus: hoped what?

Eike: it doesn't matter.

Homunculus walked to the window and tried opening it with his weak arms, he wasn't strong enough.

Eike: oh here let me help you.

Homunculus muttered some weird words and the window flew open.

Homunculus: thanks, but no thanks.

Eike smiled, entertained by homunculus's power. Homunculus showing off a little then hovered and sat in midair.

Eike: that's very impressive, so what else can you do?

Homunculus: well I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve.

Homunculus smirked

Homunculus: but of course, some more complicated than others.

Eike: can you show me?

Homunculus: it depends, if it's something you want, I'd really be granting you a wish.

Eike: so you are a genie then? Like the fortune-teller told me.

Homunculus: you spoke to her? … I tried to but it was as if she wasn't there, I could sense her but that's it.

Eike: you didn't answer my question.

Homunculus: hmmm a genie, well I don't come with a magic lamp Eike (smirks)… not a genie really, yes I grant wishes, but it's for a price, a genie is some kind of made-up fantasy humans created… that would grant wishes for nothing.

Eike: so, what are you?

Homunculus smirk was wiped off his face and although he didn't look it, he seemed sad.

Homunculus: really Eike, you did the research, you're the one with all the answers, so why don't you tell me?

Eike: all I know is that you're an artificial life created with the philosophers' stone.

Homunculus: um well done.

Homunculus landed back on his feet turned his back on Eike and stepped closer to the window.

Eike: you ok?

Homunculus didn't answer.

Eike: just curious… but what gives you your powers then?

Homunculus: oh why so interested? Why not just send me a questionnaire?

Homunculus sat on the windowsill.

Eike: be careful there, it's a little weak.

Homunculus grinned for a second as a thought crossed his mind, if he fell what would Eike do? Would he care?

Homunculus suddenly leaned out the window and fell back out of it.

Eike's head shot out but when he looked out homunculus had vanished. Eike immediately left the apartment and went down the flight of stairs and outside to where he thought homunculus should have fallen but there was nothing there, he was gone. Eike searched the ground for the philosophers' stone but that wasn't there either. Eike was panicking by now

Eike: damn it! Why didn't I stop him? I knew it was dangerous!


	3. part 3

Chapter 3

After a while looking Eike gave up, retuned to his apartment to see homunculus sitting on a chair inside, laughing.

Eike: homunculus! are you ok? How did you-?

Homunculus: do you really think I'm that careless Eike?

Eike: I'm glad you're ok.

Homunculus laughed at Eike, finding his reaction very amusing.

Eike: you did it on purpose didn't you?

Homunculus: what makes you think that?

Eike: why did you do it? Do you find this funny?

Homunculus: well I don't know why I did it really, to see how you would respond I suppose.

Homunculus smiled trying not to laugh again.

Eike: well I'm glad you think it's funny.

Eike stormed off, out of the apartment slamming the door behind him.

Homunculus stopped laughing, felt sorry, alone and was no longer smiling.

Homunculus: I'm sorry Eike.

But Eike was long gone and didn't hear.

Homunculus teleported to his lair, he hadn't been her for a long while, but instead of sitting on the door, his favourite place he sat on the statue head, closer to the window.

Looking through the window he used it to spy on Eike.

Eike was going inside the bar-zum-ei.

Homunculus wanted a closer view but the only way he could do that is if he was actually there. He needed a disguise, his body glowed red as if he was about to teleport but instead when he appeared clear again he was wearing a long beige coat that covered him completely a pair of sunglasses and a hat, he sort of looked like the man Eike met, who was wrapped up in a lot of clothing searching for a woman along time ago.

He immediately teleported to outside the bar-zum-ei and went inside, he looked around to see Eike sitting alone in the corner with a drink of beer in front of him. Eike seemed to stare over at him; did he know it was homunculus? But then a young girl pushed passed homunculus nearly knocking him off his feet and waved at Eike, it was her who Eike had been looking at not homunculus, she apologised to homunculus. Eike smiled and welcomed her at his table.

Homunculus sat in the opposite corner and began to look at the menu while also looking at Eike.

Bartender: what can I get for you pal?

Homunculus: eh?

Bartender: how about a beer?

Homunculus: no thank you.

Bartender: a meal?

Homunculus: no.

Bartender: ooh you'll like the special it's cheap today.

Homunculus: ….

Bartender: anything?

Homunculus was too busy looking over at Eike who was talking with the young girl, who was she? Oh homunculus remembered now, it was Margaret or the real Dana, homunculus thought as he smirked.

The bartender waved his hand in front of homunculus's face.

Bartender: hello in there?

Homunculus: uh what now? … Take a hint… I don't want a beer nor do I want a meal (sarcastically) pal.

Everyone's attention was on the bartender and homunculus. Homunculus quickly looked down trying to hide his face.

Bartender: erm okay call me back when you're ready okay?

The bartender walked away and everyone continued talking.

Homunculus began pretending to look at the menu again, but really looking at Eike.

But, homunculus couldn't hear a word of their conversation as much as he tried; bored he got up and left.

He got out of his disguise and sat on a barrel outside the bar-zum-ei, resting before going back to the apartment.

Margaret left soon after but without Eike.

She seemed upset; she opened the doors walked past homunculus, who then got an idea.

Homunculus: wait.

Margaret turned and faced homunculus.

Margaret: yes, are you talking to me?

Homunculus stepped off the barrel

Homunculus: come over here.

Margaret: (walked towards homunculus) who are you? Look if this isn't important I really have to go now okay?

Homunculus began chanting a spell in front of Margaret. He lifted his finger to his mouth spoke non-understandable words then pointed down to the ground.

Margaret: what's going on?!?

Homunculus: easy…copied you perfectly.

Margaret: what just happened? What are you?!?

Homunculus: well so long, don't need you anymore…

Margaret disintegrated into the air as the new 'puppet' Margaret appeared from homunculus power; he muttered another incantation to bring her to life.

Homunculus: she's ready.

Homunculus transported himself back to his lair and controlled the fake Margaret from there.

Margaret, the fake walked back inside the bar, Eike looked surprised to see her.

Eike: what are you doing back here? I thought you had to go home.

Fake Margaret: oh erm well I just got a call on my cell phone and turns out I don't.

Eike: oh okay, (looking at his watch) well I have to be going soon myself.

Fake Margaret: why? Couldn't you just stay for another?

Eike: Okay then, you twisted my arm.

Eike stood up, walked to the bar.

Eike: what dya want?

Fake Margaret: oh erm…

Homunculus: think homunculus think, if I were a no good useless human what would you like to drink today?

Eike: hey you don't look so good… You feeling alright?

Homunculus's spell was wearing off a little.

Fake Margaret: I'm fine, just a glass of water please Eike.

Eike: that's a little boring isn't it?

Fake Margaret: yes but then again I'm a boring person.

Homunculus laughed at the stupid reply he'd thought up.

Eike looked at Margaret strangely reacting to that odd comment she just made.

The fake Margaret smiled.

Eike: (to the bartender) another beer and a glass of water please.

After receiving the drinks he sat down at his table with the fake Margaret.

Eike: you sure you're ok?

Fake Margaret: yes Eike I'm fine, why so concerned?

Eike: you seem a little err I don't know…was it what I told you earlier? Are you worried about me? I told you not to worry.

Homunculus: hmmm? Worried about him? What is he talking about?

Eike: I'll be okay….

Fake Margaret: what's wrong?

Eike: what? I told you.

Eike looked at Margaret with a worried expression.

Eike: maybe you should go home Margaret.

Fake Margaret: just tell me what you meant first.

Eike: you know when I was telling you I was sick before? … The brain tumour… remember?

Homunculus: Eike has a brain tumour?! Why did he not tell me? …

Fake Margaret: erm yes that's right that's why I'm acting weird… I guess I'm just a little shocked Eike I don't know why you told her before you told me.

Eike: Margaret what are you talking about I told you a few minutes ago! No one else knows…. You got up and left you were upset.

Fake Margaret: yes of course I remember now, well I really have to go now so see you around.

The fake Margaret stood up to leave.

Eike: don't you want your water?

She ignored Eike and walked out, outside her fake body just collapsed and became nothing, Eike quickly supped the remainder of his beer and ran out after her but she wasn't there.

Eike: Margaret! Margaret! Where could she be? She only just left. How strange.

Eike started his journey home.


	4. part 4

Chapter 4

Homunculus returned to the apartment and went straight to the bed to have a lie down he'd wore himself out a bit.

Eike walked in sometime later.

Eike: homunculus? You here?

Homunculus appeared behind him.

Homunculus: honey, I'm home. (he grinned)

Eike didn't appreciate his joke.

Eike: didn't think you'd be here, thought you would've left.

Homunculus: I was going to…. I'm so unpredictable even I don't know what I'm doing sometimes.

Eike: well I'm glad you're still here.

Homunculus: oh really …and why is that? You want something from me?

Eike: no nothing just nice of you to stay even after I left angry with you.

Homunculus: my my, how considerate of me.

Eike smiled at homunculus sarcasm, Eike didn't like it all the time but it amused him that no matter what they were talking about homunculus always had a sarcastic answer.

Eike: anyway I'm going to bed now.

Homunculus: oh by the way is anything wrong Eike?

Eike: (hesitant) no… no why should you think that?

Homunculus: hmmm…no reason Eike, good night.

Eike: will you still be here tomorrow morning?

Homunculus: well I'm not staying the night, I've got things to do…. and I don't much like sleepovers… I'll come back tomorrow morning if that's what you'd like?

Eike: yeah okay see you tomorrow…. good night Hom.

Homunculus: oh and one more thing Eike…. don't abbreviate my name. (teleporting)

Homunculus concentrating all his power used it to see the outcome of Eike's tumour, to see if he was gong to be okay, homunculus looked for a long time and the time line revealed that every future choice made would always result in that Eike's death no matter what, this time he was destined to die and nothing could be done, or could it?

The next morning…

Eike sat at his kitchen table eating his cereal, like he did every morning. It got to about 12pm, it didn't look like homunculus was showing up.

But all of a sudden there he appeared in front of Eike.

Homunculus: sorry I'm late… the traffic was bad.

Eike: I was beginning to think you'd left for good.

Homunculus didn't answer.

Eike: so… erm you want anything to eat or to drink?

Homunculus: no Eike, I am not human remember?

Eike: right.

Homunculus: why did you want me to come back?

Eike: well ah… just wanted to see you that's all.

Homunculus didn't answer again.

Eike: what's wrong? You look…. Bothered about something.

Homunculus: as if anything would bother me Eike.

Eike smiled.

Homunculus: so what's on the agenda today?

Eike: I have to go to the museum soon.

Homunculus: shall I come with you?

Eike looked at homunculus not expecting him to answer like that.

Homunculus: really Eike…it's rude to stare.

Eike: oh I'm sorry, yeah you can come.

Homunculus: shall we go now?

Eike: yeah just let me get my coat.

Eike returned with the familiar green jacket he always used to wear.

Homunculus grinned.

Eike: what?

Homunculus: I always hated that jacket you know.

Eike: oh thank you.

Homunculus: (grinning) anytime.

Eike opened the front door.

Homunculus: oh are we walking?

Eike: yeah, will you be able to walk all that way okay?

Homunculus never liked to look weak so he smiled

Homunculus: yes I should be okay.

They left the apartment and began walking to the museum.

Eike: been a while since you saw this place huh?

Homunculus: I don't know…while I'm not in this form I have no idea of time. days, weeks centuries could have past but I can never tell when I'm in the stone.

Eike: oh… so what's it like in that stone?

Homunculus looked down remembering his prison.

It took homunculus a minute to answer.

Homunculus: (quietly) I hate it.

Eike: this may be a stupid question but why?

Homunculus: I don't have a soul …but it's like my thoughts, my knowledge and memories are trapped in one place… it hurts.

Judging by homunculus's expression he wasn't lying.

Eike: if your not in this form are you always sent into the stone?

Homunculus: yes… I am the philosophers stone… I can't die I am forever but when this body 'dies' I simply have to wait in the stone again for another stupid human attempting to create life to bring me back.

Some children in the square seemed to stare at homunculus as he walked past them with Eike. Homunculus stared back until they freaked out and ran away.

Homunculus: heh I always win a staring contest.

Eike laughed.

Homunculus leaned on the town hall wall.

Eike: you tired?

Homunculus didn't answer.

Eike: can your powers get us there?

Homunculus looked up and smiled, he looked so tired.

Homunculus: I'm not a taxi you know (grinned) lets go… hold on.

The two teleported and were now standing outside the museum.

Homunculus: how's that?

Eike walk to the door and knocked it. Eckart answered.

Eckart: oh hello Eike… come on in, oh you have a friend with you?

Eike: erm yes this is eh…. Is Margaret home?

Eckart: yes she's up in the tower.

Eike: ok I'll go see her then.

Eckart closed the door.

Homunculus: oh you came here to see that Margaret girl?

Eike: yeah.

Eike began to walk to the tower, homunculus stopped following and faded away.

Eike: homunculus… homunculus? (he turns around to see that homunculus has gone) wonder where he went?

Margaret: Eike! (opening the tower door and walking out)

Eike: oh hi there I came to see if you were ok after yesterday.

Margaret: yeah I'm fine, but yesterday the strangest thing happened come inside and I'll tell you all about it.


	5. part 5

Chapter 5

They walked up through the tower and to the top, Eike held the railing remembering how many times he'd been pushed off here.

Margaret: after I left you at the bar, someone stopped me, it was this thing.

Eike: what?

Margaret: I don't know, anyway it had the most strange red eyes and it was so pale but the weird thing was I've seen him somewhere before.

Eike: when you was a baby?

Margaret: huh? No when we were in the square a year ago, you gave your time-travelling device to it.

Eike: oh yeah, you remember that?

Margaret: of course I do.. but anyway he did something strange to me I was standing there and he was talking and all of a sudden I was back here!

Eike: why did he do that?

Margaret: I don't know but what is he?

Eike: it's a long story and hard to explain I really don't have the time I came here to see if you were okay in the bar after you came back you seemed… well different.

Margaret: what? but I didn't go back.

Eike: what?! but I don't understand….. Wait it was homunculus!

Margaret: homunca-what?

Eike: oh doesn't matter, listen I really have to go.

Margaret: already?

Eike: yeah I'm sorry, I'll call you later ok

Eike ran off in search of homunculus.

He ran into the square

Eike: Homunculus! Where are you?

Homunculus appeared up in the tree.

The three gossips that always stood in the square stared over at Eike but quickly went back to their pointless chit chat.

Homunculus: I'm right here Eike.

Eike looked around.

Eike: where?

Homunculus: up the tree.

Eike looked up to see homunculus on the branch above him swinging his legs back and forth with that smug expression he always had across his face.

Homunculus: remember this tree? It's connected to me you know, it's was put here 400 years ago but then you change that and a statue of yourself replaced it.

Eike: why is it back here?

Homunculus: well I didn't like that statue much anyway… but the stones power put the tree back here.

Eike: oh I see… hey wait a minute I have something to ask you.

Homunculus: ask away.

Eike: yesterday at the bar, that was you wasn't it?

Homunculus: who me?

Eike: yeah you pretended to be Margaret just so…

Homunculus: just so what Eike?

Eike: I would tell you.

Homunculus: oh that, hmm so what?

Eike: why did you do that?

Homunculus: well I don't know… why did you not tell me?

Eike: because you would've thought I just brought you back so you could make me better but I didn't.

Homunculus: would you like me to make you better?

Eike: can you do that?

Homunculus looked sad and secretive like he was hiding something.

Eike: can you?

Homunculus: hmmm I suppose it's in my power to do so.

Eike: would it be counted as a wish?

Homunculus: I'm really not sure… did you bring me back for this reason though? Tell me and be honest I will know if you are lying.

Eike: I brought you back to save you… like you saved my life, I brought you back because you're like err… well you're like a friend.

Homunculus smirked.

Homunculus: a friend?

Eike: well ah.. yeah.

Homunculus: heh you know I don't think a human has ever said that to me before. (laughed)

Eike: oh well its true.

Homunculus: aww isn't that sweet?…. Well shall we go home (sarcastically) friend?

Homunculus snapped his fingers and they both appeared back at the apartment.

Homunculus sat in the chair and switched on the TV.

Eike: comfy there?

Homunculus: ish… (switches off the TV) never anything on.

Eike: yeah I know didn't realise you liked tele.

Homunculus: I don't, that's why I just turned it off.

Eike: oh… so when will you make me better?

Homunculus stood up.

Eike: what's the matter?

Homunculus: oh nothing Eike… I'm going out, I'll be back in a little while.

Eike: yeah sure, see you soon ok?

Homunculus: so long.

Homunculus faded into the air.


	6. part 6

Chapter 6

He appeared in the church near the bar-zum-ei.

The place was empty he sat on one of the long benches at the front and stared up at all the glass stained windows. It was peaceful here, here he could do some thinking.

Homunculus: (thoughts) I give him a wish as Wagner and I still don't have his soul… he doesn't understand that I need his soul so I can keep my existence so if he dies this time I'll be free… he thinks I can just make him better like that (clicks his fingers) if I grant him another wish I may die… should I? Wait what am I thinking? Why do I care? Eike is just one of them silly humans I toy with I don't care if he dies… wait do I?…. I don't know why but I do... Eike said I was his friend. Oh damn it! why did you say that Eike? And why has it made me care for you?…. Wait if I die again he'll try bring me back and then I know I'll need to take his soul and I don't think I could do that now… what do I do?

Homunculus left the church and appeared back inside the apartment. The place was a mess.

Homunculus: really Eike, this place looks like a bomb has hit it.

Eike: oh you're back.

Homunculus sat on a chair and switched on the TV.

Eike: make yourself at home…. And what do you mean this place is a mess?

Homunculus grinned glancing at the items randomly scattered around the room in an untidy way.

Eike: hey your place is no better.!

Homunculus laughed.

Homunculus: you got me there Eike.

Eike: do you want anything?

Homunculus: no… oh wait… a nice cup of tea.

Eike: really? Thought you didn't drink.. I'll just get you one.

Eike came back with a cup of tea and a pot of sugar.

Eike: how many sugars do you have?

Homunculus: eight please Eike (grinning)

Eike: eight?!?

Eike, gullible, put eight sugars into his drink.

Eike: here you go.

Homunculus: no thanks… I don't drink tea.

Eike: but you just said-!….you did that on purpose didn't you?!

Homunculus laughed at Eike.

Eike: (laughed) what do I do with this then? (holding up the cup of tea)

Homunculus: why not put it on your mantel piece as a souvenir? (smirked)

Eike laughed and put the drink down.

Homunculus turned the TV off.

Eike: so when will you make me better?

Homunculus: (looked down) tomorrow night.

Eike: why then?

Homunculus: gives me a bit more time… need to rest.

Eike: you can do it cant you?

Homunculus: yes Eike I can.

Eike: wont it be counted as a wish?

Homunculus: I'm really not sure.

Eike: ok.. So anyway where did you go?

Homunculus: the church.

Eike: you can go in there?

Homunculus: well of course I can… what made you think I couldn't?

Eike: I suppose the whole pentagram thing.

Homunculus didn't answer.

Eike: so why are pentagrams such a threat to you?

Homunculus: why all these questions about me?

Eike: you're interesting and I just wanted to know but its ok if you don't wanna say.

Homunculus: a pentagram symbolizes good magic.

Eike: so you use… bad magic then?

Homunculus: duh! what do you think?

Eike didn't answer he just drank his coffee.

Soon it was night time and Eike had got tired and gone to bed, homunculus decided to spend his last night in Eike's apartment, he'd been sitting there all night gazing out of the window lost in his thoughts.

Homunculus: (thoughts) this time tomorrow I'll be gone… nothing will be left of me… I'll be trapped in the stone for eternity…. If anyone tries to recreate me I'll refuse to leave the stone.. I can't take Eike's soul…. Damn you Eike!


	7. part 7

Chapter 7

The next day…

Eike: oh hi I didn't expect to see you around here yet.

Homunculus: sleep well?

Eike: like the dead.

Homunculus looked down, didn't like that comment.

Eike: did you sleep well?

Homunculus: not exactly… but then again I don't sleep.

Eike: you don't eat you don't drink you don't sleep… what on earth do you run on?

Homunculus: human souls.

Eike: oh.

Homunculus: some of the question you ask me you wont like the answers to Eike.

Eike didn't answer he just got his breakfast and made a drink. Afterwards he sat at the table.

Homunculus: so what do we do today?

Eike: I have to see Margaret again but it won't be for long.

Homunculus: I see.

Eike: you don't like her much do you?

Homunculus: I don't like her…. but I don't dislike her Eike… I rally couldn't care less.

Eike: so do you want to come with me?

Homunculus: might as well.

They both got ready and went to the museum again.

This time homunculus decided to stick around.

Margaret answered the door this time.

Margaret: you! (Meaning homunculus)

Homunculus smirked.

Eike: this is homunculus…. Listen do you mind if we come in?

Margaret: no come on in.

Margaret welcomed them in and they followed her to the lounge and they all sat down.

Margaret: what did you do to me and what are you? Tell me!

Homunculus just stared at Margaret with his mysterious red eyes.

Eike: Margaret, don't worry… homunculus saved my life… and he's going to do it again!

Margaret: really? But how? I don't understand.

Eike: it doesn't matter but the point is I'll be ok.

Homunculus looked over to the door.

Homunculus: gotta go.

Homunculus faded into nothing as Eckart walked in.

Eckart: Eike… just the man I want to see…. Are you still interested in alchemy?

Eike: why?

Eckart: I found this… it's very interesting it's like a diary from the alchemist who lived in this city. (He handed the old book to Eike) be careful with it, it's very old.

Eike: thanks Mr Eckart.

Eckart: anyway I have to go, we'll talk later Eike. Bye.

Eckart left the room closing the door and revealing homunculus behind it.

Homunculus: what's that? (Pointing to the book)

Eike: I think its Wagner's diary.

Margaret: my father?

Homunculus laughed, knowing the truth about Margaret being Dana.

Eike put the book into his pocket.

Margaret: when will you be better?

Eike: tonight.

Margaret: I'm glad Eike.

Eike: me too anyway (looking at his watch) I wasn't planning on staying I just came to tell you… so I'll be going now.

Margaret: oh ok Eike… well call me later okay?

Eike: sure… see you.

Margaret: bye Eike…. Bye homunculus.

Homunculus waved in a sort of sarcastic kind of way and teleported him and Eike into the square.

Homunculus: what now?

Eike: well what do you wanna do?

Suddenly there was a loud crash like a house was collapsing.

Eike: what the-?

Homunculus: the alchemists place.

Eike ran to see what was going on leaving homunculus in the square.

Eike opened the alchemist house door and went in.

Fortune teller: hello again.

Eike: why are you here?

Fortune teller: don't trust it.

Eike: 'it'?

Fortune teller: the homunculus.

Homunculus stepped into the house.

Homunculus: this place really isn't safe Eike.

Fortune teller: you!

Homunculus: oh so you're the spirit I've been hearing so much about?

Eike: you can see her? But I thought the only people the she could reach were people who were going to die.

Fortune teller: you have caused all of this homunculus!

The door slammed trapping homunculus and Eike inside.

Homunculus pulled the handle, Eike helped but they were locked in and bits a debris were falling from the ceiling inside as the house began to collapse.

Fortune teller: you won't get away creature.

She held up a pentagram symbol she wore around her neck.

Homunculus flinched and backed away from it.

The house continued to collapse from outside inwards and it just sounded like the roof had caved in.

Eike: Helena, stop this!

Fortune teller: this cursed creature has caused so much suffering… it can't go on.

Homunculus: what will you do?

Helena held the pentagram closer to homunculus, he backed to the wall.

Eike: the house is collapsing! We have to get out!

Homunculus couldn't do anything, the fortune teller had him pinned to the wall and he couldn't move while she held the pentagram, Eike had to stop her.

Eike snatched the pentagram and threw it, homunculus then quickly chanted a spell and Eike and himself were teleported just outside where they watched the house collapse from there.

Homunculus slouched on the floor from exhaustion

Homunculus: that was a close one Eike.

Eike: what will happen to the fortune teller?

Homunculus: well how should I know? … Who cares? I say.

Eike: so why could you see her this time?

Homunculus: I wouldn't know.

Eike: why did she say I can't trust you?

Homunculus: the spirit has heard so many bad rumours about me from others…. I have a bit of a bad reputation in the spirit world I think… but a rumour is a rumour it doesn't mean everything is true.

Eike helped homunculus to his feet.

Homunculus: we better get out of here.

They disappeared from outside the collapsed house and reappeared outside the bar-zum-ei.

Eike: why are we here?

Homunculus: I'm afraid that's as far as I could take us for now…. That pentagram drained me of some of my power.

Eike: are you okay now though?

Homunculus: yeah just let me rest for a few minutes.

Eike: we'll rest inside.

Eike held the door open for homunculus as he slowly walked inside and sat at the first table.

Bartender: hello there Eike… a beer?

Eike: please.

Bartender: did you hear about the house collapsing nearby? It just happened a few minutes ago the guy over there told me he saw it! …Oh by the way what does your friend want?

Homunculus: (thinking) oh this guy again… tut how annoying.

Eike: nothing he's okay.

Bartender: okay then (pouring a beer and handing it to Eike)

Eike paid then sat with homunculus.

Eike: you'll be ok wont you?

Homunculus: yes of course I will….I was only temporarily weakened…. it's already starting to wear off.

Eike: no I didn't mean that… I meant that you could see the spirit; it just worried me a little because she can only talk to those between life and death, people who are going to die.

Homunculus: maybe it was the pentagram that made me notice her.

Eike: is that possible?

Homunculus: it's the likeliest explanation don't you think Eike?

Eike: yeah you're right.

After Eike had finished his beer and homunculus had rested enough they left.


	8. part 8

Chapter 8

Eike: it's gotten pretty dark already hasn't it?

Homunculus: well it is 6 in the evening.

Eike: funny the big clock hasn't chimed yet. Are you sure it's that late?

The clock, on time, chimed six times.

Homunculus: (grinned) yes I'm sure it's that late.

Eike: do you still have enough power to heal me?

Homunculus: oh…. I'd forgotten about that.

Eike: so you won't be able to?

Homunculus: no, I will be able to… so don't worry you'll be better soon.

Homunculus walked off, Eike quickly followed.

Eike: homunculus…

Homunculus: yes?

Eike: what's bothering you? … You're not being your usual sarcastic-happy self.

Homunculus didn't answer.

Eike: hello?

Homunculus: hello Eike.

Eike: so what is it?

Homunculus: I'm fine Eike really… why so concerned?

Eike: I was just worried about you but if you say you're okay then I believe you.

Homunculus didn't answer.

Eike: when will you make me better then?

Homunculus: might as well now… if you like?

Eike: yeah okay… so here and now?

Homunculus: no not here.

Eike: my apartment?

Homunculus: erm no… come with me.

Homunculus walked into the square, it was deserted which was very weird because usually at this time there'd be a few gossips hanging around and a girl dressed very strangely and perhaps a street performer.

Homunculus stopped by the tree.

Eike: here?

Homunculus: yes here.

Eike: what if someone sees?

Homunculus: there's no one around I've checked… stand there.

Eike stood still as he watched homunculus back away from him.

Homunculus looked around at everything and then at Eike, then closed his eyes.

Homunculus: good bye Eike.

Eike: what?!?

Homunculus drew all of his power from inside, as Eike stood and watched, he couldn't move.

Eike looked at homunculus's face of concentration.

He soon realised that something was wrong when homunculus started chanting and his perfect face began to crack in places.

Eike: homunculus you're breaking!!

Homunculus was chanting too loud and didn't hear, the cracks in his face grew bigger and red liquid from inside began to pour out.

Homunculus threw his hands forward as he finished his spell; Eike was cured of his tumour.

Homunculus opened his eyes as the red liquid pored out from them and he screamed as his whole body broke up and disintegrated into nothing.

Eike stood there helpless and just watched homunculus's destruction.

After he was completely gone the stone was there in the red liquid. Eike pocketed it; he was going to bring him back.

When Eike got home he sat down not believing what just happened.

Eike: did homunculus know that would happen… did he sacrifice himself for me?

Eike emptied his pockets, putting the stone and Wagner's diary on the table.

He opened the diary and flicked through the pages.

Eike: what's this? …. Homunculus… method of creation… ingredients… it's all here. I can bring him back!


	9. part 9

Chapter 9

Months later…

It took a very long time but Eike had finally finished recreating the homunculus and it was any day now homunculus would break out of the tank and live again. Although it had been a bit too long, he was supposed to be out by now. Homunculus hadn't even moved around like he was supposed to, Eike was worried he'd followed the instructions wrong but he'd followed them exactly.

A week later Eike decided he would open the tank and get homunculus out to see if he was alive or not.

Eike placed his fingertips on the lid and untwisted it carefully and took it off.

Homunculus eyes flickered, a good sign!

Eike carefully tipped the tank on its side and all the liquid inside tipped out onto the floor but homunculus was still inside.

Eike: homunculus?

After waiting a few minutes homunculus hadn't moved so Eike carefully dragged him out onto the floor and crouched beside him.

Eike touched his face; he was so cold and still not moving.

Eike: damn it homunculus this isn't funny… wake up!

Eike carefully placed his fingertips on homunculus eyelids and pulled them back to open his eyes. Homunculus's beautiful red eyes… they weren't there, there was just whiteness.

Eike: oh god what have I done wrong? I followed everything exactly.

He jumped up and grabbed the diary and looked through the pages.

Eike: I don't understand I did everything right!

Suddenly a page fell out from the back it was a letter, written in the most beautiful writing.

Eike picked it up and read it.

Eike: to Eike… I have made this decision to save you, maybe you don't believe that… because I hardly believe it myself but although you'll try to bring me back I won't come back. I don't want your soul and if I come back I'll have to take it sooner or later…. Eike I just ask one favour of you, the red stone, destroy it. I would rather not exist at all then spend eternity in the stone. Thank you Eike, enjoy your life… Homunculus.

Eike let the letter fall and looked over at homunculus's lifeless body.

Eike: why didn't you tell me homunculus?

Eike crouched down beside him.

Eike: I thought you were bad, I thought that you couldn't care, I thought you were heartless….. Yet you've saved my life at the cost of your existence… was I really worth it? I feel terrible now … oh wake up please homunculus… take my soul if you need it, I don't want you to not exist because of me…. Can you even hear me? Oh you must be able to! You're in there somewhere refusing to come out… homunculus do I mean that much to you that you're prepared to never live again for me? …Why? I don't understand.

No matter how much Eike talked and what he said homunculus didn't respond he was gone and he was never ever coming back.

The only thing Eike could do was do what homunculus had asked in letter. Destroy the stone but first he had to destroy homunculus's lifeless body.

Eike grabbed the nearest knife from the kitchen it wasn't the sharpest but it didn't need to be.

Eike looked at homunculus for the last time, he was like a life size porcelain doll, so pale and perfect, not a hair out of place and something unusual caught his eye, a yellow clip over his right ear, Eike didn't know what that was and didn't much care he had a job to do.

He took homunculus's hand and cut along the front of it, it was so easy to rip his skin and the red inside poured out and homunculus melted away forever and all that was left was the stone. Eike picked up the stone and held it in his hand, he placed it on the table, immediately looked around for something that could break it.

After going through all of his tools he came across an old hammer, he took it to the table aimed it toward the philosophers stone and struck. The pretty red stone was broke into little pieces. Its mysterious usual bright red glow had faded and now it was just like a few dull parts of the same stone that had lost all of its magic power.

Eike: good bye forever homunculus.

Months later…

Not long after homunculus's demise, Eike was hit by a car, he was taken to hospital and died in a critical condition there and this time he was dead for good. Fate was too strong to be changed and all of the attempts to stay alive and bring homunculus back were in vain. Destiny couldn't be changed.

THE END.


End file.
